


growing up

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-04
Updated: 2005-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<i>i will never give up this, no matter what</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://lachrymos.livejournal.com/profile)[**lachrymos**](http://lachrymos.livejournal.com/) in the one sentence fic meme with the prompt "Killua/Gon" and "growing up".

Killua feels the desire to kill more and more often now - it is embedded in his bones, and he does not know what to do about it or how to make it stop; there are times when he can only think about returning to his family, but then there is Gon, eyes crinkled in happiness as he turns to Killua, and Killua thinks _i will never give up this, no matter what_.

05.09.04


End file.
